The Impending Arrival
by TheRoyalAddict
Summary: Itv The Royal- The pregnancy was a shock to both, but how will Jill take it?
1. Chapter 1

The revelation that Jill was a pregnant was a shock not just Gordon but also to herself. Gordon had been stuck in his own world since his accident and thinking about Jill and his family had been well and truly at the bottom of his list. Jill hadn't planned on becoming pregnant, especially not in these circumstances and her career was also important. She knew she wanted children at some point, a point in the future where they were both comfortable with their jobs and their marriage wasn't so new. A baby, how would they cope? But more importantly how would Jill cope?


	2. Chapter 2

_Leading up to the revelation_

After carrying out a difficult emergency caesarean, not helped by Gordon's extremely late arrival, Jill lost it.

'I'm sorry' Muttered Gordon, apologising for his late arrival after seeing Jill get upset at the thought of losing the mother and baby.

'Yeah, you damn well should be Gordon' Jill replied, stunning Gordon. She looked directly at Gordon, tears forming in her eyes. 'No I really mean it. You have been impossible to live with these last 2 months. You're angry, you're self obsessed, you're even letting it start to affect your work and you still won't admit there's anything wrong!'

'This really isn't the time or the place' Gordon snapped

'It never is' Jill walked off, angry and upset with Gordon's response but also disappointed that it had come to this; arguing at work.

_Later on_

Along with a medication bottle that Frankie had just given her for Gordon, Jill barged her way into his consulting room

'From Frankie'

'Right' replied Gordon, knowing that he'd been rumbled.

To which Jill questioned him 'What else are you taking?'

'Nothing'

'Well you are. You must be taking sleeping tablets as well. That's what happened earlier, you took some nitrazepam by accident and fell asleep'

'I apologise for that'

'Are you self prescribing?'

'Nope...look we've both had a hell of a day; this really isn't the right time...'

Tears ran down her face as she fought against her emotions. 'Gordon, you're doing it again! You're not listening to me. The fact of the matter is, you have been miserable and self-pitying since this car accident; you take no notice of me, you take no notice of the children, you take no notice of the patients for all I know!'

'That's not true... Look you're tired, you're exaggerating'

'YES AND I'M PREGNANT AS WELL. 'Revealed Jill as she swung around to face Gordon. 'That's why I've been sick every single morning this week. So if everything's so okay with you, how come you didn't notice, hey?... I'm going home!' And with that she ran out the room.

'Jill. JILL WAIT!' to which Gordon ran after his wife. The usually strong woman that was his wife had left his office crying. How hadn't he noticed that his wife was pregnant? She was right; he'd been too absorbed in his own problems to care about anybody else. He hadn't been there for her when she'd needed him most. For that he was truly angry with himself.

_In their garden later that evening_

'Jill, I'm sorry' Gordon pleaded for her forgiveness

'Where have you been Gordon?' Questioned Jill

'I had to do my last ward round' He replied. 'The baby, that's wonderful news.'

'Is it?'

'Yes, yes it is' Said Gordon as he sat down opposite her. 'Everything you said about me; how badly I let you down, how impossible I've been, it's all true. I know it and I hate myself for it but I promise you I'm going to change. You have to believe me.'

'How can I believe you Gordon when you won't even tell me what's the matter with you, hey?'

'After the car crash... I thought I could cope. I knew I had to for you, for the children, for everyone, but I couldn't. I have flashbacks, I see... I don't sleep and some mornings I'm even too scared to leave the house. I need help Jill and I'll get it, but most of all I just need you' Gordon explained as Jill watched his facial expressions, finding it hard to take in what she was hearing.

'And I need you too, more than ever now. I can help you but you have to talk to me Gordon, you have to trust me.'

'I do. I love you, that's one thing you can be absolutely certain of' Reassured Gordon, making the first move to gain her trust again.

Gordon stood up and walked away to where Jill was sat. He kissed her cheek and then wrapped his arms around her shoulders, encasing her against him. It was his way of showing Jill that he'd meant what he said.


	3. Chapter 3

_After the revelation, one night._

It was late; Tom and Katie were in bed fast asleep. Jill and Gordon were lying awake in the dark.

'Jill, what I said in the garden... I meant it, I didn't just say it because it's what I thought you wanted to hear, I really meant it. From here, this is the start of our lives together I promise.'

'I know you did but it's not going to just happen overnight is it? I do believe you Gordon.' She whispered

'No I know it isn't but I'll work at it and with time and patience we'll get there. And the baby, it's brilliant news, it just hadn't crossed my mind you could be pregnant...'

'It hadn't crossed mine either. You know what Gordon, I'm scared. A baby wasn't at the top of my agenda. I'm not saying I don't want to become a mum but I didn't think it'd be so soon' Jill explained, her eyes watering in the dark.

'But you do want this baby don't you? You won't have to go through it alone, I promise; I'll be right behind you, 100%.' Gordon stretched out his arm in the dark, just about able to see Jill's outline. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, kissing her head. 'We're in this together, all the way. Yeah?'

'Yeah. I love you Gordon' Murmured Jill as she leant her head on his chest and placed her hand on his stomach., comforted by the rising and falling as he took each breath. Gordon held onto her with one hand securely wrapped around her back, resting under her arm. His other hand sat onto of her hand that was on his stomach, his thumb moving into a comforting rhythm.

_Telling the children_

'Tom, Katie come and sit down her please, Jill and I have something we'd like to tell you.' Shouted Gordon shouted up the stairs to his children.

They quickly ran down the stairs and sat in the living room with their parents.

'Now you know when two people get married, they usually have a baby afterwards don't they?' Gordon explained, looking at his children. 'Well Jill's having a baby, a brother or sister for you both.'

'But it doesn't mean that we'll love you any less, we promise. They'll be some changes when the baby is born but you'll still be as important' added Jill, making sure they understood.

'So we're going to have a baby in the house?' Questioned Katie curiously

'Yes, is that alright?' Asked Gordon

'YAY!' screamed Katie excitedly. Tom sat next to Katie, still and quiet.

'Tom? Are you okay darling?' Inquired Jill as she reached her arm out to him. He walked over and sat on her lap

'So we're having a brother? But where does the baby come from?' Tom was confused.

Jill and Gordon gave each other a look. 'Yes Gordon, where does a baby come from?' Jill asked sarcastically, putting him on the spot.

'Erm... well yes. The baby is inside Jill's tummy at the moment. And over the next few months her tummy will grow bigger and then when the babies ready Jill will stay in hospital for a few days-...'

'Like mum did?' Tom asked, his eyes teary.

'No not like mum at all Tom, Jill will come home a few days later with the new baby. You'll see. There's absolutely nothing to worry about, I promise' Gordon added

Jill hugged Tom closely, kissing his head and comforting him. Explaining the impending arrival of the baby had gone okay, it could have been worse. Katie seemed very excited about the idea of a baby but Tom was a little too young to fully understand. Gordon planned to work on him over time, gently explaining things in terms he would understand and getting him involved in the preparation.

_Further on in the pregnancy_

Tom and Katie were out at their friends for the day giving Gordon and Jill some quiet time at home. Gordon walked down the stairs and into the living room to find Jill sitting on the sofa crying.

'Jill? Whatever's the matter love?' He asked soothingly as he walked over to the sofa and placed a hand on her back

'What happens if this is all wrong Gordon? What happens if I can't love this baby?' She blurted out whilst trying not to cry

'We've been through this darling, you're just confused. You're bound to feel like this aren't you, you of all people should know that.'

'But, I'm not sure I was born to be a mum Gordon'

'Shh, don't be daft. Look how you are with Tom and Katie! You're not even their mum but you treat them as if you are; you surround them with love. Come on, you'll be fine. You'll see' He hugged Jill close, rubbing her back and letting her cry into his neck.

This wasn't the first time he'd found Jill crying. It hurt him to know she doubted herself but also knew it was part of her accepting this baby. All her could was try to reassure her and show her he was there for her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Saturday.7 months in._

'Katie you go and get dressed first and then Tom. Tom leave the milk alone... Noo' Screeched Gordon as he leapt across the kitchen and caught the glass milk bottle that was about to fall on the floor. 'Just sit at the table and eat you're breakfast, I could do without milk all over the floor this morning. Go on Katie, I won't ask you again; it's nearly 9'

'Where's Jill? She's meant to be helping me with my spellings this morning' Katie hung onto her dads arm.

'She's still asleep but she'll help you later. Right, dressed now!' Gordon demanded as he gently pushed Katie down the hall way and watched her run up the stairs. He stood watching after her for a while, smiling and overcome with a sense of happiness.

'Tom, you finished eating? I want to wash that bowl up. You can use the bathroom after Katie' Gordon walked back into the kitchen with a tea towel draped over his shoulder.

'Dad... you know Jill?' Tom muttered whilst pushing his breakfast around the bowl

'Yes Tom?' Replied Gordon, watching him carefully.

'She's not going to leave us is she, just like mum did?'

'No of course not, what made you say that son?' Gordon sat down opposite Tom at the table

'Well mum went into hospital didn't she and then she never came back again'

'Your mum was very ill Tom; she was too poorly to survive. Jill's not ill is she?'

'No... But I don't want her to leave us'

'Come and sit on my lap' Tom walked over and sat on his dad's lap; Gordon held onto him 'You listen to me. Neither me nor Jill are ever going to leave you and Katie, I promise. And like we've said before, Jill will only be in hospital for a few days and then she'll come home. You can even go and visit her when the time comes. Okay?' He ruffled his son's hair and kissed his head. Tom hugged his dad tightly, feeling better after having things explained to him. 'Now, go and get dressed before Jill kills me' He laughed as Tom jumped off his lap and ran off up the stairs.

_10am_

'Katie, can you clean the table please?' Shouted Jill from the living room 'And Tom can you tidy your bedroom up please; your dad will be home from work soon and then he'll take you out to play with your football'

Katie walked into the living room, dragging her feet. 'Can't I do it later? I want to finish off my picture.' She begged

'If you do it now you can draw for as long as you like afterwards and if you do a brilliant job then maybe we can bake some cakes once your dad's taken Tom out; deal?' Jill bargained with her step-daughter

'Fine... Jill, why are you at home and dad's at work?' Questioned Katie as she wiped down the large dining table that sat at one end of the living room; Jill sat on one of the sofa's on the opposite side.

'Well me and your dad thought it'd be best if one of us was at home at the weekends with you and Tom. And it just turned out today that dad was working.' She explained. It was true, they thought it was best the children had some one on one time with either parent so they didn't feel left out. 'Would you rather your dad was here and I was at work?'

'No, we love having you at home Jill. What will happen when the baby's born? Who will look after it?'

'Well, I'll take some time off work and then when it's big enough we'll get an au pair to come and stay here during the day. Is that okay?'

'Does that mean you'll be spending more time at home with us?'

'Yes, yes it does, if that's alright?'

'That's great' Katie chirped, smiling at the fantastic news; getting to spend more time with Jill.

2pm

'DADS HOME!' Screamed Tom as he ran down the stairs

Gordon walked through the front door, his tie hanging loose and his top button undone. He'd finished his weekend house calls and emergency ward rounds at the hospital. He barely had time to get into the house before his son said to him 'Can we go and play with the football now dad?'

'Ah football. I don't remember saying we could play with the football?' Gordon joked as he ruffled his sons hair.

'Daaad, you did! You promised that you'd take me out to play. Pleaseee'

'I know, I know; only joking son. You get your shoes on and get the football whilst I go and see Jill and Katie and then we'll go to the park. Deal?'

Tom quickly ran into up the stairs to find the football in his bedroom. Gordon walked into the kitchen where Katie and Jill were preparing to bake

'Hello Darling. How was work?' Asked Jill as she kissed Gordon on the cheek. Gordon wrapped one arm around Jill's lower back and kissed her.

'Wasn't too bad, just the usual. Nothing for you to worry about. Now what are you two up to then?'

'Jill said that if I cleaned the table we could make cakes' Explained Katie eagerly

'And she cleaned to the table so that's exactly what we're going to do' Carried on Jill whilst looking into Gordon's eyes.

'Jill, you're meant to be resting and taking it easy... especially in your condition' Gordon sighed, still holding onto Jill.

'Gordon, for heaven's sake, making a few cakes is barely pushing myself over the edge. And what condition? I'm pregnant, not dying! Now go on, you've promised to take Tom out. But if you're that worried a nice foot massage would be appreciated tonight' She added sarcastically, and kissed Gordon again followed by pulling away from his grasp to concentration on Katie.

Gordon took a deep sigh, stared at the two most important girls in his life, smiled and then turned to go out with Tom. There was a part of him that wished Jill would listen but just to see her smiling made him happy. There was a point not so long ago where he thought she'd never come to terms with the pregnancy.

_That evening_

'Well that's both of them asleep' spoke Jill as she walked into the living room; Gordon was sat on the sofa sipping his brandy. 'Tom was telling me you slipped over at the park?' A grin adorning her face.

'Did he now? And there I was thinking it was just our secret. You know how terrible I am with a football! Now stop laughing and come and sit down Dr Weatherill' He replied, trying not to laugh at his own stupidity.

Jill sat down beside him 'I wish I'd have been there; my husband, a football player, albeit a terrible one. Tom sounds as if he enjoyed spending some time with you though.'

'I think me falling over was his favourite bit. And how was your afternoon with Katie? I hope you didn't overdo it Jill' He looked at her in the eyes, a sense of love between the two of them

'Gordon, I said it earlier; I don't think baking a few cakes is over doing it. Calm down will you! I know I'm pregnant and I know I've got to take it easy, I am a doctor.' Jill placed her hand on Gordon's cheek and rubbed her thumb up and down. He placed his hand over hers.

'Okay okay. You are okay about everything aren't you? It's always good to talk about worries, I should know...'

'It's taken me a long time to feel happy about this baby Gordon but I'm okay about it now. In fact I'm quite looking forward to it. I do love you Mr Ormerod, we both love you.'

'And I love you both, very much.' And there they sat, embraced in a passionate embrace. Both of them happy about the situation they were in and the direction life was taking them.


	5. Chapter 5

_8 months in. Concluding this fanfic. Not very good at all._

They'd been up a while, Gordon and Jill. Katie and Tom had decided that 6am was a perfect time to wake everybody up, normally they'd have sent them straight back to bed but on this occasion they knew it was pointless. In under than an hour they'd be getting up and preparing for work anyway and unbeknown to Gordon, Jill was in some discomfort.

'How is it that on a normal weekday we struggle to get them up and out the house, yet today when I was asleep they're the ones up early?! Miracles, it would appear, do happen...' Gordon sighed as he put his dressing gown on. 'You stay in bed love, I'll get their breakfast ready' He added as he padded out of the bedroom and down the stairs to join his two children

'I'll be down shortly' Jill shouted after him whilst letting her eyes adjust to the light. As she went to climb out of bed a sharp pain shot through her but within seconds it had passed. 'Now now Ormerod Junior, I know you're eager to see the world but just calm down in there.' She whispered to her unborn child as she made her way to get dressed.

It was the same throughout the day, regular and uncomfortable movement from their unborn child but nothing that she thought was out of the ordinary. There was three weeks until it was due so the strange pain didn't pose any worry to her, after all Jill was a Doctor. Never had they thought that by the end of the day they'd be parents to Baby Ormerod. It'd had never crossed their minds but it happened. Jill had made it through the pregnancy fairly smoothly and had, as a result, given Gordon an amazing present; another son. What more could he ask for?


End file.
